Two Hearts Become One
by YUmMaGaMMa
Summary: Two people with different personalities form a bond, and find out they have more in common than they think. But someone with the name of Riley will always be suspicious. {Lucaya}
1. Tutor

As usual, Maya and Riley walked together to school. They went into history class and took their seats.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about the development of World War II" Cory spoke.

"Why can't we learn about dragons or something?" Maya asked raising her hands.

"Because dragons don't exist" Cory sighed.

"Duh" Lucas smirked.

Maya turned to Lucas, and pointed a sharp pencil at him. "I will use this" She scowled.

"I'm so scared, see look I'm shaking" Lucas said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Who knows why, the war happened?" Cory asked the class.

"Well, Mr. Matthews. World War II happened because of how well a part of Germany was doing, while the rest were doing poorly. Soon a man by the name of Adolf Hitler, chancellor of Germany spoke out, and said to the people, why are these people doing well but were crashing? People were in need of an answer and followed him" Lucas educated.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Cory smiled.

Riley smiled and gazed at Lucas.

"Show off" Maya growled at Lucas.

It was the end of class and everyone went to their lockers.

"Maya, you seemed jealous that I got the answer right" Lucas smirked.

Maya rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"You wish cowboy" Maya smirked back.

"You know, you would be a lot smarter if you had a tutor, and wouldn't be so jealous of my skills" Lucas boasted.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Maya shouted.

"May be I am, may be I'm not. But if you want I can tutor you. Because we have that test in math that counts 50% towards our grade." Lucas advised.

Maya sighed while throwing her head back. "Fine".

Lucas smiled. "Good"

"Good" Maya spoke.

"Okay" Lucas commented.

"Alright" Maya said.

"Hey Lucas!" Riley shouted smiling.

"Hey Riley" Lucas smiled her way.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Riley asked the two.

"He's going to tutor me" Maya claimed.

"Cool…" Riley nodded.

"I'll catch you guys later" Lucas said walking away.

"Good that he's tutoring you. I don't want you to fail the test" Riley confided.

Maya smiled.

Maya walked home and found that her mom wasn't home.

She read a card that was on the table. _**'Peas in the fridge if you get hungry'**_

"Great, peas, my favorite" Maya said flatly. She took a shower and put on her favorite pjs, and put her curly hair into a high ponytail.

She sat on her sofa and turned on her tv. It went static.

"UGH! AGAIN" she went to the tv and kicked it but it still was static.

She went into her room and began reading her favorite book, Uncharted Mystery. She heard her doorbell ring. She sighed and opened it.

"Lucas?" Maya whispered.

"Riley gave me your address" Lucas gazed around the room with his green eyes.

"Umm" Maya stammered.

"You live in a…weird neighborhood" Lucas frowned.

Maya knew exactly what he meant by weird. He meant bad.

"Why are you here?" Maya asked.

"So we can start the tutoring" he entered her house as she closed the door behind him.

He sat down in the sofa that had burnt holes in it.

She sat next to him.

"I know what you're thinking Lucas. But not everyone can live in a palace like you" Maya reasoned.

Lucas sighed. "That's not what I was thinking".

"Yes it was, you don't need to lie, Lucas. Let's just get started" Maya put in.

"Okay" Lucas said.

They began working.

"To answer this question, you need to first know how to find the area of an isosceles triangle. So how do you find it?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know" Maya doubted.

"Yes you do, think" Lucas pressured.

Maya sighed. "Okay, okay. Umm, divide?"

"Divide what Maya?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know! You're the tutor! You tell me" Maya tested.

"Maya, don't make this harder than it needs to be" Lucas advised.

"Can you help me? I don't know" Maya sighed.

"Sure. To find the area of an isosceles triangle you multiply, the base and the height and divide that number by 2. Its simple" Lucas demonstrated in the problem.

"Too much work! I need a break" Maya groaned.

"We've only been working for like 5 minutes" Lucas retorted.

"Feels like forever with you as my tutor!" Maya went into her kitchen.


	2. Carnival

"Maya, come on! We have to work" Lucas called out to her.

Maya peeked her head around the corner, and raised her eyebrows.

He patted the seat next to him.

She slowly walked back to the sofa and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're annoying" Maya scowled.

"Annoying or not, you need to pass the math test, so pay attention" Lucas affirmed.

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, let's jump to this question" Lucas continued.

"Lucas" Maya chimed in.

"What?" Lucas answered.

"This would be a lot easier, if you put it on a level, that's easier for me." Maya offered.

"Like putting it in a song?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh dear god no, like putting it in a… fun way!" Maya smiled.

Lucas smiled. "Hmm, interesting".

"Okay, like what? Flash cards?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas do you know what fun is?" Maya blinked.

"Yeah, back in Texas-" Lucas started.

"Uh, no, no, no, in reality, Lucas. We have fun by water fights and carnivals" Maya educated.

"That stuff doesn't have ANYTHING to do with math, Maya" Lucas confirmed.

"Come on, like the roller coasters don't move in circles, circles deal with math" Maya snickered.

"You have no idea what you're talking about do you?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, but I'll say anything to go to, a carnival" Maya smiled.

Lucas laughed. "Alright".

"Did you just say yes to the carnival?" Maya asked.

"I guess I did" Lucas announced.

"Yes! Come on!" Maya shouted happily.

Lucas and Maya went to the biggest carnival of them all, Party Heaven.

They entered and got tickets.

"Ooh this ride seems cool!" Maya smiled.

"Says you have to be at least 4 feet Maya, sorry" Lucas teased.

"Ha, ha very funny Lucas" She ran up to the ride as Lucas followed her.

"This line is long, we have to hurry and get back home" Lucas warned.

"Come on Lucas! This is the best carnival ever, and you want to go and study?" Maya questioned.

"You're the one who's going to fail the test" Lucas pointed out.

"Well I don't care; I want to have fun Lucas, unlike some people" Maya hissed.

"I do know how to have fun, but how is it easy to have fun, when you know you're failing?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, it's called getting used to failure. If it happens all the time, you shouldn't be surprised the next time around" Maya chittered.

"It shouldn't have to be that way though" Lucas added.

"Well it is, I tried the studying thing and it's not working for me" Maya sat on a bench.

"That's why you have to keep trying. You don't give up being Riley's friend. Why give up on this?" Lucas sat down next to her.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Look Lucas, I don't have to explain to you".

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Maya"

"Lucas"

"Tell me" Lucas urged.

"If I try hard, and I fail, I'll feel even worse, so I like it the way it is" Maya explained.

"That's it? Oh come on. Even if you do fail, you will know that you did your best. And you'll just have to keep trying, it won't happen in a week" Lucas smiled.

Maya smiled too. "Hey, that was actually good advice. Not too shabby cowboy".

"Thanks" Lucas smiled in satisfaction. "How 'bout we wait in this line?"

"What about studying?" Maya asked.

"I've got all week" Lucas smiled.

Maya smiled too.


	3. Bloody Nose

Maya was by her locker and Riley and Lucas walked up to them.

"Hey Maya" Riley said barely even taking her eyes off of Lucas.

"What do you see in Lucas?" Maya asked.

"Everything" Riley purred.

The bell rang and Riley went to class, leaving Lucas and Maya.

Maya's blue eyes studied Lucas's green ones, and Lucas's green eyes studies Maya's blue ones.

"So, umm, we can do a tutor lesson in the park today- if you want" Lucas divulged.

"Yeah, sure totally" Maya smiled.

"Okay" Lucas smiled.

"Good" Maya smiled.

Soon nobody was in the halls except them.

"Hey guys! In my class, now" Cory called to them.

They were still gazing into each other eyes.

"Lucas?" Maya went on.

"Yeah?" Lucas answered.

"I forgot" Maya smiled.

Cory tapped on their shoulders and they were startled.

"My class now!" Cory shouted.

They went into the class and Lucas sat behind Maya as always.

There was a boy in front of the class room and he had wavy brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

All the girls were staring at him.

"Class, we have a new student named Blake" Cory smiled.

"Yow! Who knew someone could be cuter than Lucas" Riley giggled.

"What about me?" Farkle frowned.

"What about you" Riley asked.

"OH never mind!" Farkle turned around.

"Blake you can sit next to Maya" Cory announced.

The guy kept staring at Maya.

"Can I help you?" Maya growled.

"Yeah, give me a kiss" Blake urged.

"Weirdo" Maya turned back around.

The bell rang and Maya went to her locker.

"Hey baby" Blake smiled.

"You're a creep" Maya opened her locker.

"And you're a hot girl" Blake smiled.

"What kind of 13 year old are you?" Maya frowned.

"Actually, 16 I failed a couple of times" Blake smirked.

"More like a thousand times you're and old man!" Maya groaned.

"You're not the smartest but I'll still take you" Blake smiled.

"I was exaggerating to make a point now leave me alone" Maya pushed him away.

"Oh come on golden, you know you want a piece" Blake smiled.

"Again, leave me alone" Maya reiterated.

"Kiss me" Blake urged.

"She said leave her alone" Lucas declared walking up to them.

"Lucas, I can handle this" Maya hinted.

"Oh, the pretty cowboy. What you going to do about it?" Blake pushed Lucas.

"Hey stop it!" Maya shouted.

"Shut up" Blake pushed Maya on the ground.

"Maya! You okay?" Lucas kneeled down and helped her up.

"Yeah" Maya approved.

"Step away Maya" Lucas warned.

As soon as she did, Lucas punched Blake in the face, leaving a bloody nose.

Blake felt his nose throbbing. "I'll be back" and he walked away.

Maya went to Lucas.

"You're crazy" She lightly punched him in the chest.

"You sure you're okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Thank you" Maya smiled. She hugged his waist and blushed.

He smiled and hugged her back.

They stopped hugging and noticed a crowd was surrounding them.

"Umm, hi" Maya said.

The crowd walked away but Riley walked up to them.

"Wha- what was that?" She stammered.

"Nothing" Lucas operated.

Riley looked at Lucas sadly.

"It was nothing" Lucas repeated.

She walked away glancing back.

"So, Maya, You didn't actually like that guy did you?" Lucas asked.

"May be I did, maybe I didn't" Maya smiled.

Lucas smiled. "Okay"

"Cool" Maya smiled.

"Were still meeting at the park right?" Lucas asked.

Maya held her smiled. "Yeah"

"Good" Lucas said while laughing.

"By the way, you were cool, for standing up to him for me" Maya smiled.

Lucas scoffed. "That wasn't for you. That was for my mom, she says that you should always give guys with good hair bloody noses".

"In that case. You should have a bloody nose, all the time" Maya gushed.

"You should to" Lucas laughed.

"Did you just call me a boy Lucas?" Maya snickered.

"No" Lucas smiled.

"Yes you did" She kept playfully hitting him.

"Okay, stop" Lucas smiled. "I got to go, bye Maya".

"Bye Lucas" Maya smiled.

They just stood there.

"Bye" Lucas said again.

"Bye" Maya smiled.

They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Bye" Lucas smiled and he walked away but bumped into a wall. "Whoa" He said walking off, making Maya laugh.


	4. Park

Maya and Lucas were in the park studying.

"It's nice out here huh?" Lucas started a conversation.

"I guess" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Maya, you don't have to be weird around me. Were friends" Lucas smiled.

Maya smiled along with him. "Yeah, were friends".

Lucas opened a text book and smiled at Maya.

"You ready?" He asked smiling.

She nodded and they began to study.

They studied for 2 hours.

"I better get home, see you tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah- sure" Maya answered.


	5. Maya? No Riley!

**Sorry about that last chapter. I did it on my phone, and I was being lazy. Sorry about that- I just said that, whatever. Let's get started! **

…..

Lucas was at his locker. Maya smiled and was slowly walking up to him. But Riley swooped in and leaned on his locker.

Maya sighed and sat down on the bench, by the lockers.

"Hi Lucas" Riley smirked playfully.

"Hey you" He poked her nose.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"What class do you have?" Riley asked still holding a smile.

"History class, I have it with you" Lucas smiled.

"Sorry Lucas, you make me nervous" Riley smiled.

"Ha-ha, it's okay, Maya" Lucas smiled.

Riley's smile disappeared. "Did you just call me Maya"?

Maya blushed and smiled and hid behind her notebook.

"No, I called you Riley" Lucas nervously laughed.

"No, you called me Maya" Riley frowned.

"Sorry for calling you Maya" Lucas apologized.

Riley walked away.

Maya walked up to Lucas and smiled like crazy.

"What's up with that smile?" Lucas gestured to her smile.

"Nothing" Maya swung her body still smiling.

Lucas laughed. "Did you get anything out the tutoring lesson yesterday?"

"Yeah. You're a good tutor" Maya smiled.

"Thanks Maya. You know you're pretty smart" Lucas complimented.

"Why because I said you're a good tutor?" Maya smiled.

"No" Lucas smiled. "Oh, you got hair in your face" He moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Thanks" She studied his eyes.

He smiled.

"I left my-… book" Riley paused and the saw the two.

"Umm, I'll catch you later, Riley and Maya" Lucas smiled.

"Cared to remember my name now huh?" Riley frowned.

"Sorry Riley, it was an accident" Lucas said walking away.

Riley sighed and looked at Maya.

"What was that, Maya?" Riley asked.

"Riley" Maya started.

"No, Maya, that's not nice. You can't like Lucas, I liked him first. You never even liked him before" Riley divulged.

"When we started hanging out, I figured that's he's really, sweet, smart, cool- "Maya dozed.

"Stop it Maya! That's not cool" Riley snapped.

"I know, I know. I promise I'll stop" Maya frowned.

"Good" Riley walked away. Maya frowned.

Everyone was in History class.

"Alright, class. I want everyone to pair up into groups. I don't care how many are in the group, but pair up. When you have your group, one person from the group comes to me" Cory explained.

Maya and Lucas smiled at each other.

Their group was. Riley, Farkle, Maya and Lucas.

"Let's get started" Lucas smiled at his friends.


	6. Confession

Maya, Lucas, Riley and Farkle were doing there project.

"What should our project be on?" Farkle asked the group.

"Revolutionary War" Riley smiled.

"I agree" Lucas smiled.

Riley giggled at Lucas.

They started working on their project.

"Okay class, class is almost over. You can leave it in my class if you want to work on it in my class later." Cory announced.

"You guys can come to my house, and work on it" Lucas smiled.

"Okay" Maya smiled.

"Ugh, I can't! It's Auggies birthday" Riley frowned.

"Okay, what about you Farkle?" Lucas asked.

Farkle looked at the face expressions on everyones face.

Riley didn't want them to be alone, but Maya and Lucas, wanted to be alone.

"Sorry, I have stuff planned" Farkle left the classroom.

"Since when does he have stuff planned?" Riley frowned.

"Looks like it's just you and me" Maya bit her lip and blushed.

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, it'll be fun". He walked away.

Maya rang Lucas's doorbell. He opened it and invited her in.

She sat on his couch.

"Okay, let's get started" Maya smiled.

"Since when are you excited to work on a project?" Lucas questioned, holding a smile.

"Since we started working on this together." Maya smiled.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Maya, I never wanted to change you".

"Too late" Maya snickered. He laughed too.

"My mom's texting me again. No I don't want pizza. I feel like she never listens me. I don't even like pizza" Lucas frowned.

Maya gasped. "You don't like pizza?"

"No, I'm more of a salad person" Lucas stated.

"Well, I know my mom doesn't listen to me. Trust me Lucas, yours is just food, mine is life" Maya told.

They sat in silence.

"Well let's get started" Maya began pasting printed out photos, while Lucas looked at her in pity.

Riley was at her locker with Lucas, and she had a serious stare.

"What did you guys do?" She asked nonchalantly.

"The project" Lucas smiled.

"Lucas, I see the way you guys look at each other. It's just, I liked you first and I didn't want to see Maya with you. It will hurt" Riley frowned.

"Trust me Riley, you got it all wrong. Maya and I are just friends" Lucas smiled.

"She wrote your name on her binder, I saw it, but she tried to hide it quickly. Please tell her in advance, so you don't hurt her further. Please Lucas" Riley frowned walking away.

Maya walked up to him with a huge smile.

"Hiya cowboy" She laughed.

"Do you like me?" Lucas asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Maya questioned.

"Do you like me?" Lucas reiterated.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because, I'm just asking" Lucas said.

Maya's face turned red. "No"

Lucas scoffed. "I see the way you look at me".

"But you look at me the same way" Maya sighed.

"I never said I didn't like you" Lucas said.

"Y- you like me?" Maya asked surprised.

"May be, like a little bit" Lucas walked away.

Maya smiled and squealed like crazy.


	7. What's wrong with Maya?

Maya had dark bags under her eyes, as she went to Riley's apartment door. Riley opened her door.

"Hi Maya! Yeesh, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Riley asked concerned. Maya nodded and sat

down at their table, full with breakfast. Maya put a lock of hair behind her ear. Truth is, Maya wasn't okay.

Her mom has been yelling over the phone to her ex boyfriend, and has been hitting Maya more than usual.

Maya never told anyone about the abuse. Not even Riley knows that she gets abused. Maya visits Riley's

house numerous times. The two girls left after a few minutes followed by Riley's dad. Riley's dad drove his

car, while Riley and Maya took the subway. Maya sighed deeply while they waited.

"Hey guys" Farkle and Lucas walked up to the girls. Riley gave a warm smile to the boys.

"Did you guys do our history assignment?" Lucas asked.

Maya looked at him with a death stare. "No".

"Someone's grumpy today" Lucas smiled.

The subway bus came and the four kids got on.

Lucas sat by Maya and looked her way.

She looked back at him. Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes were not bright and witty. They were

dull, and uninteresting. He studied her face expression. And could tell something was not right.

"What? No mean remarks about how stupid I am?" Lucas looked at her dark bags.

She shook her head gloomy.

"Let me tell you a story Maya. There once was a boy who never asked questions. He was forever lost, and

confused, wondering what he lived for. I'm guessing, you're in the same situation" Lucas spoke.

Maya just stared at him.

They got to the subway stop and began walking to school.

"I think something's wrong with Maya" Lucas whispered to Farkle and Riley.

"I know. She wouldn't tell me" Riley frowned.

The three looked at Maya as she walked infront of them.

"I bet, I'll get her to tell me" Lucas boasted.

"What does that mean?" Riley looked at him jealously."I mean, Maya and I- share a bond. You know" Lucas smiled.

"No I don't know!" Riley frowned.

"Riley, I don't know. She's pretty cool. I thought she was just another girl. But I was so wrong" Lucas smiled.

Riley's face turned red. "So you like her or something" Riley frowned.

"I never said I did, and I never said I didn't" Lucas smirked.

They arrived at their school and Maya went to her Locker.

She heard footsteps and looked behind her. Her blue eyes met, a pair of green ones.

She blinked.

"Here's the deal Maya. You tell me why you're acting all, weird. And I'll tell you anything to want to know." Lucas smiled at the blonde.

"I'm not in the mood Lucas" Maya frowned.

"Oh come on Maya. No, 'get lost ranger rick'? Or 'howdy cowboy'? Maya, I'll take anything" Lucas frowned.

Maya studied his green eyes and sighed. "Can you leave me alone Cowboy!".

Lucas frowned. "Maya..."

"I have to get to class, okay?" Maya tried to walk away.

"No" Lucas grabbed her hand, and lead her outside.

"I'll skip class Maya. Tell me what's bugging you" Lucas sat her and himself on the steps of the stairs.

Maya had a flashback of the very first punch her mom threw at her face.

Lucas stared at Maya and sighed.

"It started when I was seven" Maya started,


	8. Maya's story

"What happened when you were Seven?" Lucas followed Maya's eyes.

"The hitting" Maya spoked.

Lucas looked at her. "Hitting?"

Maya felt a tear and she quickly wiped it away. "My mom. The drugs and alcohol took over her life. That's

why my parents got a divorce. Few years later he died in a car accident. I was broken. I knew my mom

was too. She tried to mask her pain. But it was there" Maya couldn't stop the tears from falling.

She cried in her hands.

"Come here" Lucas said silently.

She fell helplessly, onto his chest. He put his arm around her and rubbed her hair. She hugged his waist

and sniffled. "I'm so sorry Maya" Lucas whispered. He stroked her hair, and tried to calm her down" .

"Thanks Lucas. I know I don't say it often. And I'm stupid for that. I'm so sorry, for giving you a hard time. And here you are helping me. When I did nothing to deserve it" Maya sobbed.

"Maya. Stop. Please. You are smart. And you don't really give me a hard time, because I like our little game. It's like an inside joke, nobody gets, but us" Lucas rubbed her arm again.

Riley went to the glass doors and saw them. She broke in to tears and ran into the bathroom.

"What kind of cologne do you use? Sewer pine?" Maya smiled.

Lucas let go if her. They just looked at each other.

"You're back" Lucas smiled.

!" Maya smiled.

"We better get to class. Come on" Lucas smiled.

They entered the school and went to class.

Lucas tickled Maya's back and she giggle.. Maya covered her mouth.

"Maya giggles?!" Farkle yelled suprised

."I don't know. But whatever it is it's cute" Lucas smiled as Maya turned to face him.

"Listen class we will be doing a play" Cory smiled to the group.

Riley looked at Lucas, and he looked back at her.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Riley smiled.

"Too cliché" Maya announced.

"So is cuddling! But you and Lucas sure do it well!" Riley frowned.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Lucas smells like a fresh summers breeze.

and is cozy to lay on. But I don't like him" Maya spoke to Riley.

Riley raised an eyebrow.


	9. You actually did your homework?

Maya was at home eating marshmallows and was sitting on her sofa.

Someone rang her doorbell.

She opened it and Lucas appeared. She looked up, because he was fairly taller than her.

She smiled and invited him in.

"Marshmallows…really?" He smiled sitting on her couch.

She sat next to him, and began eating her marshmallows again.

"So, what are you doing here?" Maya asked digging in the bag.

Lucas watched her eat the marshmallows.

"You want some, or something?" Maya gestured the marshmallow bag to him.

"I came to ask, if you wanted to go to my pool party. It's going to be awesome" Lucas smiled.

Maya went silent. When she was a child, she never learned how to swim.

"I don't have to get in the water do I?" Maya asked putting the marshmallows down.

"C'mon Maya, it's a pool party" Lucas smiled nudging her lightly.

"Okay" Maya smiled.

"Good" Lucas laughed.

Lucas went to her door, as she followed.

He put his back on the door, and followed her eyes.

"What?" She smiled.

"Nothing, Maya. I'll see you later" Lucas smiled.

"Bye" Maya waved.

He left her house.

Maya was at her locker and Riley walked up to her.

"Oh, hey Riles" Maya smiled.

"Hi, Maya" Riley grinned. "Guess what Lucas invited me to!"

"His pool party?" Maya answered.

"Yeah, but he said… 'Come with me to my pool party'! Technically, he asked me out!" Riley squealed.

Maya nodded off and opened her locker.

Farkle came up to the two, and smiled at both of them.

"Did you guys get invited to Lucas' Pool party?" Farkle smirked.

"Yeah, were his friends too, Farkle. But he asked me out" Riley looked at Maya on the corner of her eye.

Farkle rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do see in him? Just because his good looks?! That's not the only thing in a person"

"I know right. He has a lot of good attributes. He's funny, cool, smart, he has a great smile, cute laugh. I love the way he's so nice to everyone. And how he just brushes off the mean remarks I give him." Maya blushed.

"Ooh, someone's got it bad!" Farkle smiled.

"Shut up" Maya giggled.

"Since when do you use the word attributes, Maya?" Riley asked.

"Since Lucas said it, and told me what it meant" Maya said.

"This is bad, two besties going after the same guy" Farkle frowned.

"I'm not going after him. He's all Riley's, and I respect that" Maya lied.

Riley smiled and left with Farkle.

"Kind of wished that wasn't the case" Maya whispered.

Everyone was in History class

"Okay everyone pass up your homework" Cory smiled.

"Let me guess, Maya, you don't have yours" Lucas smirked.

Maya turned to him. "Actually, I did it"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since now" Maya harmonized. She turned around.

Cory collected the homework and began teaching.

"So Lucas, about the pool party. We're going together right?" Riley whispered to Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lucas answered.

Maya sighed and tuned them out.

Maya was at the lunch table, playing with her food.

Farkle, Riley and Lucas came later and sat down.

"This food is uneatable." Farkle frowned.

The pasta was not cooked all the way, and the spaghetti sauce, was old.

"Great job in class Lucas" Riley smiled.

"Thanks. But I know someone wasn't paying attention" Lucas teased, while looking at Maya.

"Maya?" Lucas questioned.

She looked up and her eyes met Lucas'. "What?" She asked.

"Never mind" Lucas said.

"Well, Lucas and I better get to class" Riley smiled.

"What about me?! I have Math with you guys too!" Farkle frowned.

"Sorry Farkle" Riley frowned.

Riley and Farkle got up to throw away the uneaten food.

"Maya…Maya what's the matter?" Lucas asked her.

"Nothing" Maya faked smiled.

"Sorry about saying you weren't paying attention in class" Lucas studied her eyes.

Maya nodded and began to play with her food again.

Lucas sighed, and threw away his trash.


	10. Pool Party

Maya was at her locker, at the end of the day.

Lucas walked up to her.

"Hey Maya, remember my pool party if this Friday" Lucas smiled.

"Okay" Maya nudged.

"Maya are you sure you're okay?" Lucas frowned.

"I'm fine" Maya said.

"I bet I'll make you laugh" Lucas smiled.

Maya shook her head.

"Yes I can" Lucas started to tickle her.

She started laughing like crazy "Stop it! Lucas!" She giggled.

He kept tickling her.

"Told you" Lucas laughed.

Riley walked up to the two.

She gasped. "What are you guys doing?" Riley frowned.

The laughter fell, and Lucas stopped tickling Maya.

"Nothing" Lucas chatted.

Riley looked at Maya. Riley's eyes started to water.

"Riley?" Lucas cooed.

"Riley, no don't do that. Please" Maya frowned.

Riley ran out the school doors, and Maya followed.

"Riley!" Maya bellowed.

Lucas followed Maya outside.

"Riley?" Maya frowned sitting next to her.

"Why would you like him knowing that I do" Riley cried.

"I don't like Lucas" Maya disagreed.

"Yeah, we were just messing around Riley. But we don't feel that way about each other" Lucas explained.

Riley studied their faces.

"Okay" Riley sniffled and walked away.

Lucas and Maya looked at each other.

"That's crazy, that she thinks, we like each other. Pfft" Maya scoffed.

"Yeah I know right" Lucas smiled.

"I mean you're cool and stuff but nooo" Maya bubbled.

"Yeah, you're adorable and stuff but nooo" Lucas chortled.

"You think I'm adorable?" Maya smiled.

"Of course" Lucas agreed.

"I'll catch you later Maya" Lucas walked away.

Maya giggled to herself. "Hear that everyone! I'm adorable!"

Everyone smiled at her.

\- Friday

Maya was getting ready for the pool party.

She was deciding what to wear.

Soon her doorbell rang, it was Riley. She let her in and they went in her room.

"So what are you thinking of wearing to the party Maya?" Riley asked smiling.

"I don't know but I like yours" Maya smiled.

"Thanks" Riley smiled.

Riley had a towel around her waist but you still saw the top.

It was pink and had purple ruffles and black flowers.

"I'm thinking of the yellow one" Maya smiled.

"All you have is one piece?" Riley questioned.

"What's wrong with a one piece?" Maya asked holding it up to herself.

"Nothing, let's go" Riley smiled.

Maya put it on, and they rode their bikes to Lucas' house.

His house was packed with cars along the street and drive way. And you could hear the upbeat music.

They went to his door. They rung it and a tall boy welcomed them in.

"Were we supposed to bring a gift? Because I brought a gift" Riley smiled putting it on an empty coffee table. 

"No one cares" The tall boy grumpily said.

They entered his big back yard.

Lucas instantly greeted the two.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming" Lucas smiled.

Lucas looked at what Maya was wearing and raised an eyebrow.

She was wearing a long tee shirt over her one piece.

"Riles you look great" Lucas smiled. He walked over to his pool.

Maya sat on the edge of the pool and swung her feet in it.

Lucas jumped in, getting Maya wet.

"Oh" Maya screeched.

Lucas laughed and wiped his face. He pushed his wet hair back, making May's heart race.

"Get in Maya" Lucas smiled.

"No" Maya frowned.

"Come on" He smiled.

She shook her head.

He tickled her feet, causing her to laugh.

"Stop it Lucas" She giggled.

He started to smile.

"Please?" He begged.

"No" Maya reiterated.

"Maya, you gave me no choice" Lucas picked her up and dragged her in the pool.

She started to scream under the water.

He quickly brought her up.

She started to cough.

"I said don't do that" Maya snapped.

Lucas let go of Maya, and she scrambled. She panicked when her feet didn't touch the bottom of the pool.

"Maya, Maya!" Lucas grabbed onto her again.

"Lucas, I can't swim" Maya blurted.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked.

"Because you would think I'm a wuss" Maya frowned.

Lucas grabbed her waist and put her on the edge of the pool. He got a towel and put it around her.

He sat next to her. "Maya, that's impossible".

Maya looked at him.

"Give me your hand" He smiled.

She put her warm hand in his.

He lightly slapped it.

"What was that for?" Maya asked.

"For thinking I would ever think you're a wuss." Lucas smiled.

Maya smiled.

He looked at her hand and saw a scar. He started to rub it.

"Stop" She said silently taking her hand away.

He studied her crystal blue eyes, and smiled.

"What?" Maya smiled sweetly.

"Nothing" Lucas looked away.


	11. No, you're amazing!

Lucas' pool party was ending and everyone started to leave.

"Maya. It's pretty dark, and Riley's dad is picking her up. Want me to walk you home?" Lucas asked.

Maya knew Mr. Matthews would pick her up too, if she asked.

"Sure" Maya smiled.

Maya went to Riley.

"Hey Riles, I'm not going to ride with you and your dad" Maya announced to Riley.

Riley's face went sad. "Aww why?"

"Uh, no reason" Maya smiled nervously.

"Well, be safe" Riley walked to her dad's car and they drove away.

Maya walked to Lucas.

"You ready?" He smiled.

He grabbed his jacket and keys, and locked his front door.

They started to walk to Maya's house.

"Why are you so nice?" Maya blurted out.

"Well, clutter bucket. I'm nice because it makes other people feel, welcome and warm" Lucas smiled.

The wind roared and Maya shivered, and put her arms in her big tee shirt.

Lucas looked at her, and stopped her.

"Maya, don't do that" Lucas frowned. "Take your arms out".

She did as he asked.

"Here" Lucas started to put his jacket on her.

She smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem, come on" Lucas smiled.

They soon ended up at Maya's house.

They went to her door.

She took off his jacket and gave it back to him.

"Thanks, again" She smiled.

He smiled. "Good night Maya"

"Good night Lucas". She went back inside her house.

Lucas frowned. "I should have kissed her" He whispered.

Everyone was at school and in their classes.

Farkle, Riley, Lucas and Maya had gym.

Everyone was playing soccer. Lucas and Maya were team captains.

"Lucas your team is going down. I can play soccer in my sleep" Maya smirked.

"Oh really?" Lucas faced Maya. "My team is going to beat you, because we actually have skill"

"We're going to win, because I'm the captain" Maya stepped closer to him.

"Please, your team sucks so bad that even vampires don't want you. Get it, because vampires suck blood, ha" Lucas smiled.

"Cowboy, that was so lame" Maya smirked.

"Like your team" Lucas teased.

The kids' mouths were filled with laughter.

Maya rolled her eyes.

The game began and Maya's team was in the lead.

The game ended and Maya's team won.

Maya threw her hands in the air, and yelled happily laughing.

Maya was at her locker, clapping slowly, as Lucas walked up to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the loser, bucky mc boing boing" Maya smirked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "That didn't make sense"

"Whatever. Guess what I got on my Math test" Maya smiled.

"60" Lucas answered.

"80! My mom's going to be so proud of me" Maya smiled to herself.

"Good" Lucas smiled.

They just stood there in silence.

"This isn't awkward at all" Lucas said.

"I know right. So not awkward" Maya looked up.

Their eyes locked, they both smiled.

"Maya..." Lucas smiled.

"Yes?" Maya squealed.  
"Do, you. Do you- umm have a dog?" Lucas chirped.

"Lucas, you know I don't" Maya answered.

"I know, I know. That's not what I wanted to ask" Lucas said.

Maya raised her eyebrows.

"I wanted to know, if you. Oh my god this is harder than it looks. Okay, I can do this, I can do this." Lucas rubbed his hands over his face.

"Maya Hart, do you want to go out with me?!" Lucas screamed.

The whole hall went silent and the kids just stood and stared.

Maya's face turned red.

The kids oohed them, making heart shaped with their hands.

"Lucas…" Maya mumbled.

"I know, I know. Why would a gorgeous, funny, talented, cool, smart girl want to date me?" Lucas looked down at his feet.

"Lucas. Stop, I should be the one, worrying if you liked me or not" Maya frowned.

"No you shouldn't. You're amazing" Lucas disagreed.

"No, you're the amazing one" Maya announced.

"Okay, were both amazing. So is that a yes?" Lucas smiled.

"Yes! Of course, I would go out with you; Lucas Friar!" Maya jumped in his arm, for a big bear hug.

He hugged her back tightly.

The kids smiled in awe.


	12. Lucaya date

Maya was getting ready for her date. She was in her room, and heard a knock at her door.

She opened it and it was her mom.

"Oh hey mom! I got a 80 on my test" Maya smiled.

"I know May." Maya's mom used to call Maya, May when she was sane.

"How?" Maya asked.

"Lucas told me. He's a keeper. He told me how hard you're working, and how badly you wanted to impress me. I know I don't deserve it. But Maya, can you forgive me? I'm so sorry. It started when my sister said I was nothing, and said we weren't sisters. It hurt, and I started to drink, and smoke. And then it hurt more when your dad left. And when your dad died. I completely broke. But now, I'm starting to go to therapy. I want you to have a normal life; us to have a normal life" Her mom explained.

Maya's eyes were full of tears and she hugged her mom.

"Now get changed for your date" Her mom left her room.

Maya wore a blue dress, and a black leather jacket, with flats.

She went out her room, and Lucas was already in her house. They were talking on the couch,

"Wow, you look amazing Maya" Lucas smiled.

"Thank you Lucas. Bye mom!" Maya smiled.

Lucas' dad dropped them off at a fancy restaurant.

"Ooh, this place is nice" Maya smiled.

"You deserve it for being so darn special" Lucas smiled.

They finished eating, and Lucas paid the bill.

They decided to walk home.

"I really enjoyed our date" Maya smiled.

"Same here. I really like you Maya. Like a lot. And I can't ever stop thinking about you. No other girl has ever made me feel this way" Lucas smiled.

Maya blushed. "Really? I feel the same way"

They got to Maya's house. He walked her up to her door.

"Good night Maya" Lucas smiled.

They got closer and closer.

They kissed passionately for about 10 seconds. They slowly pulled away.

Maya's cheeks turned red. "Best first kiss ever"

Lucas smiled, and gave her another soft warm kiss.

"Bye Maya" Lucas smiled.

"Bye Lucas" Maya smiled.

Lucas watched Maya go inside her house, and his dad picked him up, and saw the whole kiss.

"Dad why are you here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not going to let you walk home in the dark" Lucas' dad smiled.

Hoped you enjoyed the story! When I get another idea, I will make another Lucaya/Laya story!


End file.
